Arwen Drabble
by n1ght0wl
Summary: what it says in the title
1. night time

**Hey! So, this is my first time writing drabble for arwen, i dont normaly have ideas but i just came up with this a few night ago! anyway, it would mean a lot if you read and reviewed through this as it's what inspires me to write all my fanfiction! okay here it is :)**

**Becca xo**

She ran through the darkened hallways, using only her oil lamp for guidance and praying she didn't run into one of the monsters.

When she finally reached his room, she breathed a sigh of relief and, with baited breath, slowly opened the door.

The shaft of light woke the lightly sleeping prince and he sat up quickly, blinking in the dim light.

"Merlin? Is that you?" Came a grumpy voice thick with sleep.

"N-no" stuttered the voice.

"Guinevere?" Arthur questioned.

"I-I couldn't sleep, I kept hearing noises- it doesn't matter, I'm very sorry for disturbing you my lord"

"No! Guinevere, wait" he saw her shadow turn briefly, his heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"Come here" he whispered softly.

The shadow walked slowly towards him, after a few strides he could see her. It amazed Arthur that even in the dim light of her oil lamp, her face could make his heart beat faster, his heart fill with love for her.

He wordlessly held out his hand for her, which she accepted by intertwining their fingers together and he gently pulled her down onto the bed with him. He took the oil lamp from her other hand blew it out and gently wrapped his arms around her frame.

Gwen silently rested her head on his chest and whispered "thank you" but all she heard in reply was Arthur's quiet snores.

XOXOX

Merlin opened the double doors to Arthur's room and quickly walked over to the curtains to open them, knocking over a pot as he went. He looked over at the sleeping prince quickly to check if he was awake and gasped at what he saw;

Arthur and Gwen were lying on their sides, Arthur was spooning her gently from behind, and their hands were clasped together over Gwen's stomach.

Merlin smiled at the pair and moved back to draw the curtains, when he knocked over another metal pot, it clattered to the ground noisily.

The prince lifted his head from the pillow and glared at his manservant.

"Merlin!"


	2. small bump

**Hey! Sorry, I know I havent updated in a while! I will try to update as often as possible but GCSE work comes first sorry guys! Just would like to say thanks to all you amazing reviewers! Also apologies for how short this is,  
>Lots of love, Beccaxox p.s i know small bump is an ed sheeran song, but this isn't about that ;)<strong>

Arthur tossed and turned, he'd not been sleeping well recently, always just dozing in case Gwen needed him.

He rolled over onto his side to watch her sleep. Her face was content as she slept soundly in dream world, one hand carefully resting on top of her swollen abdomen. His eyes wandered lazily down to it.

Every time he looked at her slightly puffed out stomach, his heart melted with joy. Slowly, carefully, he lifted the bottom of the tunic that was covering her baby bump, and let it rest on top of her chest. He rested his hand on the small mound that was their unborn child.

Arthur gently traced intricate patterns on his wife's stomach, marvelling in wonder at their baby. Imagining teaching his son, with blond hair and slightly tanned skin how to fight with wooden swords, or picturing his little girl, with chocolate brown curls just like her mother, running into his arms.

Arthur really couldn't wait to be a father.


	3. monsters

**Hi! Here's the new one, I'm so shocked by the positive response these 'drabbles' have got! These reviews make me happy and they inspire me to write so thank you loads!**

**Becca xox**

It was a quiet and for once peaceful night in Camelot. The town was silent as everyone slept in their beds peacefully, all except for one Evie Pendragon. She quickly started awake from the horrific nightmare she had just had. Breathing quickly and unevenly, she scrambled from her bed, clutching her teddy to her chest and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, to her parent's room.

She pushed the heavy oak door open with all her strength and clumsily ran to her father's side of the bed.  
>"Daddy!" the tiny voice whispered urgently.<br>"Wha-?" The king lifted his head to see his beautiful wide eyed daughter staring up at him, he gently lifted her up, careful not to wake Guinevere, and placed her on the bed. "What is it princess?"  
>"Daddy I-I had a bad dream!" The little princess's lip started to tremble.<br>"What happened Evie?" he asked, gently running a hand through the four year olds hair, a trick he found useful to calm her, as it did her mother.  
>"There were monsters, they smelled, and they were big and ugly and scary and they were chasing me!" The little girl shook with fright, clinging to her father's tunic as he helped her climb into the bed.<p>

Arthur chuckled inwardly at the little girl's adorableness, "Evie, you know mummy and I would never let the monsters get you" he whispered, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

The child let out a small nod, yawning widely and snuggled into her father's embrace, and quickly drifted into dream land.

Arthur smiled, and wrapped his arms around his ever growing family, ghosting his lips over Gwen's and fondly stroking her tiny baby bump, before finally succumbing to sleep.


	4. injury

**Hello again! Would just like to say a MASSIVE MASSIVE thank you to all you amazing reviewers! I love you guys:') Prompts for this fiction are welcome, because I don't always have an idea (or a not very good one lol) Thank you once again to you awesome people that take the time out to read my fiction! **The battle is over. Smoke flies from the top of the castle, debris litters the ground, along with dead bodies. He notices nothing, keeping his eyes solely fixed upon one thing as he walks towards her.

She lies on the floor, in a rumpled heap, cuts scar her poor hands and arms, her dress is ripped and her hair splays around her form like an ebony halo.

He gently lifts her lifeless body and brings her to the castle. He reaches his room, and lays her down on the bed and he finally lets the un-shed tears fall. Sobs wrack his body as his beautiful Guinevere lies motionless on the soft bed in front of him.

He screams for help, for Gaius, for anything, just please don't let her die.

Gaius makes him step aside, he checks for vital signs whilst Merlin tries to comfort the distraught man, who looks and feels a shadow of his former self.

"I have a heartbeat" Gaius announces. Arthur is so happy he swears he could kiss him.

He grabs her hand as her eyes flutter open, he promises he'll never let anything happen to her again, he loves her, he wants to marry her one day and father her children. He joins her on the bed and they stay like that for the rest of the day. Sleeping, talking, and laughing. She is too weak to do much else but he doesn't care, as long as he's with her and she's with him.

And so it came to be a regular occurrence that Merlin would see Gwen wrapped in the King's arms when he came to wake him up in the morning, and whenever he found them like this, Merlin never had the heart to wake them.


	5. fight

**Hi guys,**

**so I was a little confused at the responses I was getting over my latest chapter, then I looked back at it and realised I'd uploaded the wrong version LOL! So here is the completely edited, new shiny, fluffy, arwen-y version. Sorry for the mishap!**

**Becca xox**

You were in love with him once!"

"Once Arthur! That love died a long time ago!"

"What about last year?"

"That was an enchantment set by Morgana! Do you really think that lowly of me?"

"Gwen…"

"Just answer the question Arthur"

"No but.."

"But what?"

"But I have a right to be suspicious don't I?"

"You don't have to barrage me about it!"

Arthur's look becomes that of a humble servant rather than a king, "I'm sorry Guinevere". He moves towards her, taking her hands in his "really sorry"

Gwen turns her head away from him, moving out of his feeble grasp. "I think- I think I'm going to see Elyan".

"Gwen-".

"Arthur please, we can talk about this later" Her voice is no longer angry, she's tired of trying to defend herself, now it resonates hurt for the accusations he's inflicted upon her, "I- I'll see you later"

Once she has left their chambers, Arthur falls onto the bed, rubbing his face with his hands. He doesn't know whether she'll be back soon or not, he didn't really want to see her at the moment. He felt like an idiot and now he has to wait until she'll come back, and even Merlin isn't around to keep him company.

XOXO

The dappled evening light creates golden hues onto the furniture in the room and Arthur slowly blinks the sleep out of his eyes, feeling stiff and heavy, still clad in his tunic and trousers. He feels something pressing into his side. He slowly turns his head, only to see his wife cuddled into his side, and sleeping seemingly peacefully, even though a slight frown was etched into her perfect face. Arthur knows this is because they haven't sorted their problems and he knows they will later, so he doesn't bother to wake her.

As the drowsiness returns to his body Arthur grins lazily to himself _'I knew she would come back'_ he thinks, pulling her impossibly closer and letting the sleep envelope him once more.


	6. engagement

_His skin was somehow illuminated by the soft glow of the candles, and Gwen couldn't think he could be __**any**__ more handsome.  
>He gently lifted her hand into his, and looking intently into her eyes, softly spoke;<br>'Guinevere, you… You are my everything; your beauty and kindness are just one of the many reasons why I love you. Every time that I see you, my day is made complete. Guinevere, would you do me the great honour, of becoming my wife?'_

_Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of happiness as she took in his words. His little speech had her insides turn into jelly and when he uttered those final words; Gwen's heart soared to the moon and back. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his, savouring his taste, their tears of joy and hope for the future mingled in the heated moment of passion. When they slowly broke apart Arthur said 'I'll take that as a yes?'  
>Gwen just giggled as her future husband swooped her off her feet, and carried her bridal style to the bed…<em>

**Et voila! I wanted to write something at the begining but it would let me, ah i dunno.  
>I just wanted to say that I <em>know<em> I haven't updated in a while but FF wouldn't let me log in and I was getting really upset but then today it decided it wasn't going to ruin my life LOL. obviously this has spoilers in it so sorry for that!  
>Also wanted to say that this was unedited so sorry for any spelling mistakes or general rubbish-ness.<strong>

**One last thing (promise!) just a quick thank you to all you brilliant reviewers! I love each and every one of you! xoxoxoxoxox**


	7. for the world to see

**Hey guys! Would first of all like to say thank you so much to you AMAZING reviewers, love you all so much! Sorry that the update schedule is a bit out of whack. Normally I like to update every saturday before/after merlin but I wont be able to this week because I'll be out with family and things, so sorry for that! Thirdly, I probably WON'T be writing smut for this series unless it is specifically requested! Fourthly(?) This story is based around the end of 3x13 but i made up some of it lullz. LASTLY, GWEN AND ARTHUR ARE GETTING MARRIED! WHAT IS AIR? okay love u guys!;)**

**Becca xo**

The afternoon rays were beating down on the finally peaceful square in front of the castle, peace had been restored at last.  
>Merlin and Arthur were sitting on the stone steps leading up to the gigantic castle and the friendly banter with him soothed Arthur, instead of aggravating him.<p>

As Merlin continued to witter on about something Arthur looked around cautiously, wondering why they weren't back yet. He breathed out when he saw them come through the gates.  
>There was Guinevere. Her beautiful hair shone in the sunlight, her smile equally matching his; and her eyes that glistened and twinkled like the stars in a night sky.<p>

Arthur lazily walked over to her, she was surrounded by the rest of his knights but he barely even noticed them. He gently put his hands on either side of her waist, helping her down off the horse. And as soon as her feet touched the ground, Gwen enveloped herself in all of Arthur, pressing her lips firmly to his, their tongues meeting and doing a complicated dance that not even they knew the steps to.

The sight of Prince Arthur kissing a servant girl in the castle square caught the attention of lots of the villagers. Some clapped, some cheered (including the knights) but Gwen and Arthur did not notice, they were too wrapped in each other.


	8. happy birthday

**So fricking short! But I thought I'd do a random update in this hour of need! God merlin was so intense! There is water log in my house from my tears :'( Thanks for the reviews as per usual guys!**

**Becca xo**

He paced quickly and anxiously outside, holding his breath.

At random intervals, Merlin would appear and clap a hand on his shoulder, tell him how everything was.

Sometimes he would hear her cry, and his heart would break.

After what seemed like a million years, he was allowed in.

His heart melted at what he saw, his beautiful wife, slightly dishevelled smiled tiredly at him and wordlessly slipped over their new son.

"Happy birthday Arthur"


	9. forest

**Good day my lovely reviewers/readers! Sorry I didn't update last week, I was FAR too emotionally scarred after 4x09! But here is my take on what should happen in 4x11! This is completely un-realistic,fluffy, and probably won't happen in this week's merlin, but hey, we can all dream right? Hope to update soon!**

**Becca xox**

Arthur cowered into the corner of the wall, kicking the three bandits that were surrounding him away, his sword laying desolate and lonely a few feet away. Too many feet too far.

He gulped and a broke out in a cold sweat as he realised the game was up. Thoughts rushed through his head at a million miles per hour. Memories washed over him, as his strength weakened and one person stuck in his mind that wouldn't leave. Someone who hadn't left his mind for the past four months.

Guinevere.

Her face, the way she spoke his name, her beautiful body, the way she had betrayed him, how he never even got to say goodbye properly. All the memories of time he had spent with her flew through his mind in an instant as the bandits raised their swords.

"Long live the king!" They all shouted with glee and raised their swords high, ready to slice the king to pieces, when, one of them crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around the man's back where the arrow stuck like a flagpole. The other bandits fled in terror, screaming as they went.

Arthur blinked in the dim light of the forest, desperate to see who had saved his life.

The moonlight caressed her skin, causing her to glow like an angel.

"Guinevere?" The mere whisper escaped the king's lips.

Her eyes widened as she saw who she had saved, her hand immediately flew to her chest, twisting the ring around on her finger. She stepped back, uncomfortable in the situation, upset, angry, so many things to say to this man but no words could express how she felt.

"Gwen, please, don't go!" Arthur said, the desperation in his voice was evident to her.

The prince slowly started to walk towards her, whilst she remained frozen, unable to move from fear or excitement, even she didn't know.

He stopped in front of her, gently cupping her face with his hands, and slowly bringing her lips to his.

The kiss started of simply, sweetly, but as his tongue begged entrance between her lips (which she gladly gave), the raw passion, anger, frustration and love that had built up from the past four months was put into that kiss. Her hands slid around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, and his hands moved from her face, to her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

And as the pair continued to kiss under the starry evening sky in the forest, the world had been put right, and peace had been restored at last.

**Cheesy ending right? Sorry for this extra message and I know this sounds selfish and stingy, but it is christmas, so, I've noticed I've been getting getting lots of views but not as many reviews! I LOVELOVELOVE reading reviews, so even if it's one word just tell me how you think I did, because it always means a lot to me! Thanks, xox**


	10. christmas

The Christmas feast was finally over, and Arthur had retired to his room, sad that Christmas was nearly over, but happy that he didn't have to go through the stress of it again.  
>The young prince sighed with annoyance as he remembered his father pointing out <em>all<em> of the eligible women to him _all night long. _His father would never understand who he truly loved.

A light snow started to swirl and dance on the frosty December night, and Arthur quietly slipped onto the balcony hidden behind a bookshelf for a few moments.

It was something he liked to do, sometimes he watched the people in the town below, sometimes he watched the stars, or sometimes he came out there to just think. No one knew it existed; it was tucked secretly away from the rest of Camelot. Arthur liked that.  
>He was gazing aimlessly up at the sky when he felt someone enter the room behind him. When he turned around to see who it was, he smiled brighter than he had done all Christmas day.<p>

"Guinevere" He walked over to her, closing the distance between them, "Merry Christmas" He said softly, brushing a few stray curls from her face.

"Merry Christmas Arthur" She echoed, love and adoration filling her eyes and heart.

Arthur gently leaned in and softly brushed his lips over hers, "I have to show you something" He said, taking her hand and guiding her over to the bookshelf.

"A bookshelf?" Gwen giggled slightly.

Arthur just gave her a sarcastic look. "Look behind it" He gently guided her to behind the bookshelf.

Gwen's eyes widened when she saw the tiny but romantic balcony, frosted over ivy spilling over the sides and snow lightly covering the stone parapet. "Arthur, it's beautiful" She whispered after a few moments.  
>"You're beautiful" He whispered in her ear, causing a light blush to dust her cheeks.<p>

Arthur stood behind her, wrapping his arms round her middle, and just enjoyed the last few minutes of Christmas with the woman he loved.

**Merry Christmas everybody, thank you for reviewing this fanfiction and making my year a special one :')  
>Merlin tonight whoo! :')<br>Have a beautiful Christmas and a peaceful New Year,  
>Becca xox<strong>


	11. sleep

No, of course I didn't abandon you all! (not sorry that caskett and wemma took up all my shipping time

* * *

><p>Gwen loved watching Arthur sleep.<p>

She loved the way that on every fourth breath, he let out a quiet snore.

She loved the way he pulled her impossibly closer to him, as if letting her go would mean the end of the world.

She loved the way his hand rested protectively over her ever growing stomach, shielding their unborn child from the night-time monsters.

She loved it when he woke up and caught her watching him, he would give her that look:

That mix of '_you little creeper'_ and _'I think it's cute that you do this' _

Then he would wrap his arms around her, and sleep would overcome them both.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? x<p> 


End file.
